In a music box designed to fit on a rocking chair or other like object, there is used a mechanism for winding up the drum-driving spring by making use of the movement of the chair, but such conventional mechanism is complicated and not easy to maintain.
An object of this invention is to provide a music box designed to be suitably adaptable on a rocking chair or such, said music box being mechanically so improved that the drum-driving spring can be wound up positively and free of failure by a simple mechanism.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear more fully from the following description of the invention.